Coffee Shop
by IsoyaMichiko
Summary: When Hikaru and Haruhi have go out for a 'date' Kaoru decides to make most of the day. Although it wasn't that exciting at all. At least he had some coffee. Kaoru-centric. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Which makes me depressed. ;A;**

**Summary: When Hikaru and Haruhi have go out for a 'date' Kaoru decides to make most of the day. Although it wasn't that exciting at all. At least he had some coffee. Kaoru-centric. One-shot. **

**o.O**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with Haruhi and I?" said the voice coming from the slight opening in his doorway.

"Of course Hikaru. I don't want to intrude, after all it is a date," Kaoru could barely see a rosy tint on his older brothers cheek as he said the word 'date.' He watched as Hikaru's figure came through the door with his left hand on the door handle and the other rubbing the nape of his neck.

"It's not a date Kaoru. We just planned to go to that little coffee shop that she's been talking about,"

"Oh, sure it's not a date. I just happened to be behind you while you obviously were asking her out!" His tone wasn't one that was angry. It was more of a teasing one, after all his brother was becoming more and more flustered by the second. He wasn't angry at all for his brother leaving him alone on a Saturday night. However, he did feel a twinge of hurt in his heart. He understood that they were going to have to separate one day, but it didn't have to be so soon.

"I already told you it's not a date! Jeez, Kaoru can't you just get that through your head," Hikaru made an annoyed face at his younger brother, but it didn't stay for long seeing how both of them laughed afterward. It was simple moments like these, that made Kaoru grin. They weren't rare, but he knew that since both of them were slowly drifting apart, they would appear less and less.

"Alright fine! Have fun on your 'outing' Hikaru!" The younger could swear that he saw his twin roll his eyes at him for air quoting the word outing, but who could blame him? Sometimes they were weird and who could change that? The room was lit by the setting sun, but it would be dark soon. Kaoru ambled over to the large window on the far side of his room. Yes, his. Kaoru had barely been in his room more than five times in the last year, but the maids had taken good care of it. The curtains had not a single layer of dust on their lush fabric, and everything seemed to be the way it was left last. From the window, he saw the limousine that his brother had taken travel into the distance. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was stupid of him to watch his brother journey out as the sunset, but it didn't really matter. It was cliché for him to say, but he didn't have a care in the world. The world could be ending as he stood there, and it wouldn't matter because right now, he was content. His brother was for the most part having a wonderful time with Haruhi, and when his other was having a blast he would too. The world just seemed at peace; nothing bothering him, no cares, nothing.

The boy stood, with a peaceful look on his face until the sun had finally set, leaving the room shrouded in darkness.

_'It was about time I left'_ He thought to himself after he walked out of his room and slipped on a light sweater. It wasn't cold in his mansion at all, but the boy decided to walk around seeing how he had nothing else to do. A few maids had acknowledged his presence once he entered the main foyer and a few had even asked if he would like dinner to be prepared. He softly shook them off, telling them that he would be going out for the evening. When he had said that, they then asked if he needed them to call up a driver. He also replied no, saying that because of the wonderful weather they were experiencing lately that it wouldn't be necessary. True, the weather had been quite normal lately, but it wasn't wonderful in any way. It was windy as well as cloudy, but the boy could bear with it.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but the boy walked and walked until he reached a busy section of the city he called home. There were plenty of people, and it was easy to become lost in a crowd. Sometimes he would accidently brush against another person and said a muffled apology, but after it happening twenty times he gave up. It wasn't like the stranger could hear him over all this noise. The youngest Hitachiin twin decided that it would be best for him to sit at a public bench in front of one of the many shops lined against each other. He hadn't brought his cell phone with him, but did bring his wallet with him. It was an evening where he wanted to be distraction free- one where he could explore this section of the town. After spending five minutes resting, he stretched, and picked himself up. He turned around and looked anywhere he could spend the rest of his evening. There. Across the busy intersection there was coffee shop.

There was a large group of people when he reached the stoplight. He assumed that it would be safe being in the middle, so he kept put until the light signaled it was safe to cross. He shivered slightly, as a breeze struck his lithe form.

_'Better hurry, or else I'll freeze to death out here,' _The coffee shop was a nice place he concluded after examining the warm lights and subtle music playing in the background. Not to mention the comforting smell. Even if it wasn't a specialty coffee like he was used to, it was enough to satisfy himself. He let his body sink into one of the leather couches provided while he was reading the menu board. He could hear couples chatting amongst themselves and was immediately reminded of his older brother and Haruhi's supposed date. He sighed happily.

_'The two of them must be having a good time. I should have told them that I was going out so they could stop by here later. But that's dumb since I told Hikaru I didn't want to intrude. Ugh, never mind.'_ He let the thought of the two of them drift from his mind and he finally ordered a cinnamon flavored latte. Although he didn't bring his cell phone he did bring a copy of 'Son' in his messenger bag.*** **He had read the previous book long ago, but hadn't heard of the sequel until recently. He was able to read a few pages until hearing his name called up for his order. He left his place with an orange colored bookmark and got up to pick up his order. The woman at the counter gave him a strange look as she handed over the drink.

"Haven't I seen you before earlier today?"

"I haven't been here before today, so no. I think you're mistaking me for my twin brother," He smiled at the woman before turning around and making his way to return to his seat. He was halted by the woman's voice.

"I apologize then! I have a twin sister myself, but we're fraternal so we don't get mixed up as much. I hope you have a wonderful day!" Time passed by quickly as Kaoru idly sipped on his drink and read more pages of his book. After around one hour at the coffee shop, he packed his things and left. He heard the woman's voice once more before he stepped out of the store. "Tell your brother I said hello! He was a nice person to have a conversation with," He smiled before waving at the woman who he never got the name of. It was a splendid way to spend his evening, but it was only eight so he decided to amble the streets for a few more moments before making the trek home. There many clothing stores, but none of them grabbed his attention seeing how they weren't brand name clothes. The one shop that did grab his attention was a small book store that he had almost passed when he was about to head home. If it wasn't for the limousine parked right in front of the store. Inwardly, he face palmed knowing that his brother wasn't interested in books at all, but he should stop by to say hello.

When he entered the bell attached to the door rang, and he was met with a bubby figure.

"Hello! Welcome, I hope you find something good, but if you don't please stop by tomorrow! We get new shipments every day!" There was a young boy smiling up at him, and unsure of what to do, he smiled back. He nodded before continuing onto finding his brother. It wasn't that hard at all. He and his brother weren't that hard to spot anyway. From a few feet away he saw his brother speaking to Haruhi about a book in his hands. Haruhi was the first to notice his arrival.

"Hello Kaoru. I was just wondering if I should get this book," She motioned to a cover that was well known to him. It was the book he had been reading earlier that evening.

"You should get it. It's a nice story, but it can get confusing in the middle. Hi, Hikaru," When he saw his brother's astonishment at his appearance, he tried to explain his day so far. "I know, you thought I would be home all night. I got bored, so I decided to come here," His brother rolled his eyes again and made his way to the counter after Haruhi took Kaoru's advice. Kaoru opened up his messenger picking up the small container of coffee. While there wasn't much left, it was still nice. The whole day just seemed ideal. His two favorite people were having a nice time together just as he thought. That was good enough for him.

**o.O**

**~OWARI~**

***Reference to the book SON which is the long awaited sequel to The Giver. Read it. ***


End file.
